


Omega

by Unconditional_S



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Derek In Heat, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Derek, Pregnancy, Pregnant Derek Hale, Self-Lubrication
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unconditional_S/pseuds/Unconditional_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es el Omega de John.<br/>Solo espera que las cosas no sean tan malas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer Omegaverse, así que no esperen mucho Jajajajaja  
> Tengan piedad

 Su familia lo había entregado al Alfa de la manada Stilinski cuando apenas tenía 10 años, pues al ser un omega no le interesaba a su familia, ya que “solo servía para ser preñado” le había dicho su Padre, quien siempre había adorado a su hermana Laura al haber nacido como Alfa y a su hermano Caleb un beta muy inteligente.

 Estaba muy asustado cuando llego a la enorme casa en donde vivía el que se volvería su Alfa. Su Padre le había ordenado a su familia quedarse en casa, ya que solo él lo iría a entregar a “John”, el que estaba a punto de convertirse en su Alfa.

Compórtate, no quiero que nos causes vergüenza Derek, serás una perra sumisa y obedecerás a tu Alfa, si él quiere preñarte, tu aceptaras gustoso, ya que solo para eso sirven los omegas como tu.- Se lo dijo su padre en tono brusco y con desprecio. Eso era lo único que le habían enseñado desde que había nacido, a ser “sumiso”, a que los Alfas eran los que mandaban y los Omegas obedecían, ya lo tenía grabado en su memoria.

 Bajaron de carro y se dirigieron a la mansión, su padre toco la puerta y una muchacha beta los atendió, haciéndolos pasar a ambos y llevándolos a una sala muy grande, mencionándoles que el Alfa bajaría en un momento.

 Derek estaba asustado, no conocía para nada al Alfa, solo sabía su nombre. Así que cuando escucho las fuertes pisadas acercarse, su pequeño cuerpo se tensó.  Cuando la puerta se abrió, sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a la imponente figura del Alfa que entraba a la sala y se dirigía a ellos, el Alfa era alto, guapo y joven.

Mucho gusto Alfa Hale.- El Alfa saludo a su padre

El placer es todo mío, Alfa Stilinski y por favor llámeme Erik.-Su padre se comportaba muy respetuoso con ese Alfa.

Y usted a mi John, por favor tomen asiento.- Se sentaron en el sofá y el Alfa o como él había dicho, John se sentó en el sofá individual enfrente de ellos.- Así que él debe ser Derek ¿No es así? Preséntate pequeño y dime cuántos años tienes.

 Su Padre lo codeo para que saliera de su estupor y contestara a John.

Así es Alfa, mi nombre es Derek Hale y soy un Omega, tengo 10 años recién cumplidos.- Le dijo sumisamente y de forma cortés. No quería tener problemas desde el principio.

Ya veo que sabes comportante delante un Alfa Derek, es un gusto conocerte, esta será tu casa desde ahora y yo seré tu Alfa.- El tono del Alfa lo intimidaba, que decía, todo el Alfa lo intimidaba.- Bueno Erik gracias por venir a dejar a tu hijo, él contrato por el Omega está aquí, así que solo debes firmarlo y todo estará listo, el dinero será depositado de forma inmediata en el banco.- El Alfa John le extendió unos documentos a su padre, el cual se apresuró a firmarlos y se los devolvió al Alfa nuevamente.- Perfecto, ha sido un placer hacer un trato contigo, ahora mi sirvienta te acompañara a la puerta.- Solo lo dijo y la misma chica que los había recibido acompaño a su padre, este ni siquiera lo volteo a ver o se despidió, simplemente se retiró con una inclinación ante John y se fue  y él se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, sin atreverse a levantar la vista y con el Alfa observándolo.

No te asustes Derek, aquí serás tratado bien. Déjame presentarme correctamente mi nombre es John  Stilinski, soy uno de los Alfas más poderosos de los Estados unidos, tengo 26 años. Tal vez no quieras escuchar esto ahora pero será más fácil si dejamos las cosas claras desde ahora ¿está bien?- Derek solo asintió con su cabeza.- De acuerdo, primero que nada mírame a los ojos cuando te hable.- Derek levanto rápidamente la mirada y vio los hermosos ojos del Alfa.- Eso está mejor. Es muy simple lo que te diré. Te marcare el día cuando cumplas los 15 años, a esa edad se presentara tu celo y ya serás apto para que pueda preñarte y tengas a mis cachorros. Segundo cuando yo de una orden se cumple, después de mí tu eres el segundo al mando en esta casa, si quieres algo, lo pides y se te dará. Se te comprara todo lo que necesites, si no te gusta algo dilo y se cambiara. Por ahora solo aprenderás a satisfacer mis necesidades para que estés listo cuando se presente tu primer celo. Y me obedecerás a mí y solo a mi  ¿Entiendes?

Si Alfa.- Derek estaba asustado ciertamente, pero el Alfa le daba cierta calma que no sabía cómo explicar, solo sabía que con él estaría bien.

Llámame John, Derek, ahora vamos a la habitación, tú dormirás conmigo desde ya, ven.- Él Alfa lo cargo entre sus brazos, y se dirigió fuera de la habitación y comenzó a subir las gradas hacia el segundo nivel. Llegaron a una habitación aún más grande que la sala, tenía una cama grande y muchas cosas más.- Esta será nuestra habitación.- John lo sentó en la orilla de la cama y se arrodillo enfrente de él, acaricio su mejilla derecha provocándole un escalofrió.- Esta bien Derek, yo no te lastimare.- John se acercó lentamente  y beso lentamente su boca, él solo se quedó quieto y se dejó hacer por el Alfa, quien lentamente comenzó a quitarle la ropa, hasta que lo dejo completamente desnudo y se separó lentamente.- Eres tan hermoso a pesar de que aun eres pequeño. Cuando estés en esta habitación siempre me esperaras desnudo, no quiero que tengas ninguna prenda de ropa puesta aquí, y siempre te vestirás con lo que yo desee, ¿entiendes Derek?

Si.- Respondió Derek totalmente ruborizado al estar frente al Alfa completamente desnudo.

Perfecto, vamos a dormir ya que es tarde y mañana te presentare ante todos, metete a la cama.- Derek asintió he intentado cubrirse lo que podía se metió entre las sabanas y observo como el Alfa se quitaba toda su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo, no pudo evitar ver el miembro enorme de John, el Alfa le sonrió al descubrirlo y luego se dirigió a la cama, se metió también entre las sabanas y tomo a Derek de sus pequeñas  caderas y lo acomodo para que quedara de espalda a él y la sujeto firmemente.

Descansa mi pequeño Omega.- John beso suavemente su nuca.

 Derek se quedó rápidamente dormido ya que estaba muy cansado por el nuevo cambio, pero algo incómodo pues  era la primera vez que dormía con alguien sujetándolo y además desnudo.

 

 A la mañana siguiente se despertó sintiendo algo que se presionaba contra sus glúteos, se removió un poco pero lo único que consiguió fue que “eso” se entre metiera en sus glúteos y que John lo presionara más contra su pecho soltando un gruñido muy cerca de su oído.

¿John? Lo lamento, no quería despertarlo Alfa.- Derek se disculpó rápidamente, pues no se dio cuenta que ese gruñido era de placer.

Shhh, quédate quieto, lo que sientes Derek es mi pene y ahora quiero que te quedes quieto.- Sintió como John acomodaba su pene entre sus muslos haciendo que se rozara con sus pequeños testículos.

 John tomo su pequeño miembro y lo acaricio, a la par que comenzaba a embestir entre sus muslos.

Ahhh hueles tan bien Derek, solo porque aun eres muy pequeño y te lastimaría no entro en ti.- John comenzó a embestir más rápido y a masturbar su miembro que comenzaba a tener una erección.

Mh no, algo… algo quiere salir.- Derek trato de aguantarse pero no pudo y se corrió por primera vez en su vida.- Ahhh

 John embistió unas veces más y se corrió, manchando las sabanas y a Derek, su nudo comenzó a crecer, se sentó y tomo a Derek colocándolo frente a él, sujeto su pene y se corrió en el pecho de Derek y un poco en su rostro, el pequeño Omega no entendía mucho.

Mete mi pene en tu boca Derek y traga todo lo que salga.- Derek miro asustado el pene que seguía soltando esa sustancia espesa y blanca.- Te ordene algo y espero que cumplas.- Le asusto un poco el tono que uso el Alfa así que se apresuró a tomar el pene de John, el tamaño del pene era grande, metió solo la punta en su boca y comenzó a tragar lo que salía, era raro, no sabía tan mal, era un sabor entre dulzón con un poco de salado. No supo cuánto estuvo tragando solo sabía que ya estaba lleno y la bola que tenía el miembro del Alfa comenzó a descender, hasta que ya no salió nada.- Muy bien Derek, eres un buen Omega, Mí Omega.

 El Alfa lo acerco y lo beso apasionadamente, Derek solo se dejó hacer, pues las palabras que el Alfa de había dicho le hicieron sentir hormigueos en su vientre y una presión en su pecho. El Alfa los levanto a ambos y la playera que se había quitado ayer se la puso a Derek, la cual le quedaba enorme. Lo dejo sentado en la cama y el tomo del armario unos pantalones flojos y se los coloco, se acercó a Derek y lo tomo en sus brazos y salieron de la habitación.

¡Melissa!- Cuando el Alfa grito el nombre, la misma beta que había visto ayer llego de manera rápida.- Llama a todos los sirvientes y que estén el lobby, para la presentación de mí Omega.- La beta asintió y se retiró rápido.

¿Alfa John?- Dijo en un tímido Derek.

John, Derek, solo John,  ¿Qué pasa?- Derek recibió un pequeño beso en sus labios.

No estoy vestido adecuadamente para presentarme y estoy sucio.- Dijo en susurro y sonrojado.

No estas sucio, llevas mi marca y solo debe importarte como te ves para mí, no para los demás y como estas ahora, para mi eres lo más hermoso.- John le dio otro beso en los labios.- Ahora te presentare a los sirvientes, no son muchos, unos 12 por el momento.

 Cuando bajaron por las gradas, ya estaba reunido un grupo de personas, que se le quedaron viendo muy detenidamente y él solo hayo rodear el cuello del Alfa con sus brazos y enterrar su rostro entre el cuello.

Muchachos él es Derek, mí Omega, después de mi él será el otro amo de la casa, después de mis órdenes se cumplen las de él, espero que quede claro.- Se escucharon varios “Si Alfa”  John susurro al oído de Derek.- Vamos Derek preséntate.- Derek asintió y con algo de reticencia se separó del cuello del Alfa, el cual en ningún momento lo había bajado, sino que lo acerca aún más de él.

Hola, mi nombre es Derek…- Volteo a ver al Alfa que le sonreía pues no sabía cómo finalizar la oración, el Alfa le susurró al oído “Stilinski”, pues ahora que era del Alfa, ya no era más un Hale.- Derek Stilinski.- Escucho varias risas disimuladas y se sonrojo fuertemente.

Ya pueden seguir trabajando.- John solo pronuncio las palabras y todos se estaban retirando.- ¿Quieres desayunas?- Derek negó con la cabeza y el Alfa soltó una carcajada.- Supongo que estas lleno.- Derek asintió y se sonrojo aún más al recordar lo que hicieron en el cuarto.- Entonces me acompañaras a desayunar.

 Aun en los brazos del Alfa se dirigieron al comedor, Derek se quedó asombrado de lo bonito que era el comedor. El alfa se sentó en una silla y acomodo a Derek en su regazo. Pasaron unos dos minutos y entro un beta con una bandeja y en ella había de todo acomodado de manera perfecta, el beta salió y segundos después regreso con una jarra de lo que suponía era jugo de naranja y dos vasos.

 El Alfa comenzó a comer, pero no le gusto que Derek no comiera nada así que tomaba pequeños trozos de fruta y se los daba a Derek en la boca, que al principio no quiso, pero un alzamiento de ceja de parte del Alfa basto para que los aceptara. Cuando terminaron, esta vez el Alfa no lo tomo en sus brazos sino que solamente tomo su mano y comenzó a mostrarle toda la mansión, pero a los diez minutos de estar caminando Derek ya se había cansado y aun que no dijo nada John lo noto así que lo volvió a tomar en sus brazos, gesto que Derek agradeció recostando su cabeza en el hombro de John. Cuando terminaron de ver la mansión, John los dirigió de nuevo a la habitación.

¿Qué te ha parecido todo hasta ahora?- Le pregunto John al tiempo que lo sentaba en la cama.

Me gusta.- Dijo sonrojado Derek.

Si quieres visitar a tu familia me…- John no termino de completar la frase porque el grito asustado de Derek lo detuvo.

¡No! Estoy bien aquí, lo juro, me gusta.- Eso le extraño a John.

¿Qué pasa Derek? Cualquier niño que ha sido separado de su familia quiere volver a verlos, ¿Por qué tú no?- John se arrodillo enfrente de Derek y acuno su rostro en sus manos.

Ellos no me quieren, dicen que es porque yo soy un Omega, cuando me trajeron aquí a nadie le importo. ¡Pero estoy bien aquí! Es muy bonito y tú eres muy amable conmigo, no eres como esos Alfas malos que mi hermano me ha contado.- Se notaba que Derek estaba a punto de llorar.

Si no quieres ir, no iremos. Me alegra que pienses eso de mí, seré el mejor Alfa para ti, lo prometo. Aquí tendrás todo lo que quieras y nadie te hará daño, porque el que se atreva a intentarlo terminara muerto. Y no dudes en de lo mucho que te quiero.- John beso suavemente sus labios por varios minutos y Derek estaba feliz, algo dentro de él le decía que el Alfa no mentía, que John los cuidaría.

……….

 Habían pasado 5 años y Derek había crecido bastante, era unos 20 centímetros más bajo que John, sus caderas eran pronunciadas, su cintura era estrecha, tenía un trasero redondo y bien parado, digno de admirar. Un Omega hermoso.

 Varios Alfas que llegaban a la mansión por asuntos de negoción mostraban su deseo ante él. Pero John dejaba muy en claro que Derek solo tenía un dueño. Y a todos le quedaba muy claro, pues Derek emanaba un suave olor a Omega sin marcar pero casi destilaba el aroma de John, como si ya estuviera marcado.

 

 Derek estaba en el despacho de John, acostado en uno de los sofás, ya que solo le estaba haciendo compañía a John, que estaba leyendo y de vez en cuando firmando unos documentos muy importantes. Derek estaba nervioso ya que mañana cumpliría 15 años y sabía lo que ocurriría. Y no es que no lo deseara, claro que deseaba ser marcado por John, simplemente estaba nervioso. Durante estos 5 años, no habían pasado de besarse muy apasionadamente y hacerse mamadas –más él a John, claro-. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá y respiro el fuerte olor a John que tenía la camisa que él tenía puesta. Ahora que había crecido, las playeras de John solo tapaban sus glúteos, pero era un capricho que John tenia. Solo dejaba que Derek tuviera puestas sus camisas en la mansión, a menos que hubiera visitas o saliera a dar un paseo, después de eso era estrictamente prohibido que se pusiera algo más, John ni siquiera dejaba que se pusiera ropa interior. Ni siquiera sintió cuando se durmió, solo sintió cuando ya iba en  los brazos de John.

 Entraron en la habitación y John lo deposito suavemente en la cama, descubrió las sabanas y lo tomo nuevamente para meterlo entre ellas, para después taparlo y depositar un suave beso en su frente, que lo hizo gemir quedito. Se quedó viendo como John se movía por la habitación, quitándose la ropa, entrando al baño para minutos después salir y acostarse a su lado.

¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasara mañana?- John le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos, Derek asintió.- Bien, ¿tu familia te explico algo sobre el “celo”?- Derek negó con la cabeza.- De acuerdo, cuando los Omegas cumplen la edad suficiente para poder aparearse, entran en celo, para llamar a cualquier pareja potencial, los cuales serían los Alfas, para poder quedar preñados y darle camadas al Alfa, el cual marcara al Omega como suyo. Eso pasara mañana, entraras en celo, por lo general duran tres días, y en estos tres días te marcare como mío y te preñare, para que tengas mi descendencia.

No suena tan mal.- Dijo en un susurro Derek. John soltó una carcajada.

No lo es, no para muchos Omegas. Ahora a descansar, ya es tarde.- John beso a Derek de una manera muy tierna y lo hizo acostarse en su pecho.

 

 Derek despertó por una oleada de calor que lo invadió por todo el cuerpo, que lo hizo soltar un jadeo, cuando trato de moverse, el simple rose de las sabanas lo hizo soltar un gemido, sintió como entrada se humedecía y como un líquido algo espeso comenzaba a salir, eso hizo que soltara otro gemido más fuerte. John, que segundos antes estaba durmiendo, despertó de golpe al sentir el fuerte olor que había comenzado a desprender el cuerpo de Derek. Derek escucho como un rugido gutural salía desde lo más profundo de la garganta de John y soltó un sollozo fuerte para que el Alfa se acercara.

 John retiro las sabanas y observo como el cuerpo de Derek se estremecía por el brusco cambio de temperatura. Se posiciono encima de Derek y enterró su rostro en el cuello de este para aspirar su olor. Tomo bruscamente el rostro de Derek y lo beso  brutal y salvajemente, y se bebió los gemidos que soltaba Derek por la excitación. Rompió la camisa que llevaba Derek, he hizo que abriera las piernas para poder acomodarse, comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de Derek, tomo sus pezones en su boca y succiono primero el derecho, para recibir como recompensa los gemidos de Derek, luego tomo el izquierdo y lo mordisqueo, Derek soltó un gritillo. Bajo dando besos por su pecho y estomago hasta que llego al pene ya erecto de Derek y le dio una lamida desde la base hasta la punta, para dirigirse rápidamente a la entrada sonrosada de Derek, que escurría su lubricación, la que lo preparaba para poder recibir el pene del Alfa. John lamio su entrada, para después soltar un gruñido casi animal y enterrar su boca en la entrada de Derek y comenzar a beberse sus jugos, Derek solo se desasía en gemidos, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

¡John! Ahhh Joh…  Necesito… lo necesito Mh.- Derek se retorcía de la desesperación, necesitaba algo, pero no sabía que.

Shh, tranquilo mi hermoso Omega, aguanta un poco, el dolor pasara, lo prometo.- John beso los labios de Derek, el cual lo miraba sin entender mucho, se posiciono y sin dar aviso alguno, penetro de una solo estocada a Derek, que soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor y se sujetó a la espalda del Alfa, quien se quedó unos segundo quieto, besando su cuello para que se relajara un poco, cuando por fin lo hizo, John comenzó a penetrarlo suavemente, Derek soltaba pequeños suspiros, aun le dolía, pero ya no tanto, supuso que talvez era por el celo. Derek soltó un gemido casi grito, cuando en una de las estocadas John toco un punto que lo hizo ver estrellas, John al darse cuenta de esto, subió la velocidad y fuerza de las penetraciones, dando justo en el punto de Derek, haciendo que este soltara varios gemidos mezclados con gritos. Las penetraciones se volvieron más fuerte y en un movimiento rápido John lo cambio de posición, dejándolo con su pecho en la cama y solo con el trasero al aire, y lo penetro tan fuerte, que Derek se corrió junto con un grito, John subió aún más  la velocidad y mordió el lado derecho entre la clavícula y el cuello de Derek, que grito al sentir los dientes del Alfa romper la piel, dolió un poco pero sintió un placer aun mayor que el dolor, que hizo que su pene se volviera a poner erecto. John dio unos embistes más, casi brutales y se corrió junto con Derek, quien soltó un gemido agudo al sentir como el pene de John se hinchaba y cuando sintió que ya se iba romper paro de crecer, y sintió como algo caliente lo comenzaba a inundar, haciendo que soltara un gemido quedito.

Ese es mi nudo, Derek, asegurara que te deje preñado.- Le susurro John, mientras lamia donde había marcado a Derek, limpiando la sangre. John se movió con cuidado, para acostarlos a ambos. Quedándose ambos dormidos y unidos por el nudo del Alfa.

 Ese y los dos siguientes días, estuvieron encerrados en la habitación cogiendo como conejos, con la excepción de las pocas veces que Derek estaba dormido y John salía a traer un poco de comida y agua, y alimentaba a Derek, para después continuar con su faena.

 Cuando el celo de Derek finalizo, estaban exhaustos que durmieron casi un día completo. John fue el primero en despertar, observo el suave respirar de Derek, se levantó para ir a llenar la bañera, regreso  y tomo despacio a Derek, para a  continuación entrar en el baño y adentrarse con Derek a la bañera, se acomodó con el aun durmiente Derek entre sus piernas, el cual solo suspiro al sentir el contacto del agua en su piel. John cerro la llave y tomo una esponja que tenía cerca, le aplico jabón y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de Derek, el cual comenzó a despertar lentamente, soltando un suspiro ante las caricias de John, dejándose hacer ante su Alfa.

¿Estoy preñado?- Pregunto Derek

 Aun no lo sé, pero es muy seguro que lo estés, con todas las veces que te llene, podría apostar que aun tienes algo dentro.- Junto con las palabras John dirigió su mano por el cuerpo de Derek hasta llegar a su entrada y acariciarla, provocando que Derek se estremeciera y soltara un gemido quedito, riéndose por lo tierno que le pareció.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

¿Qué pasara si el cachorro que nace es Alfa, como tú?-

Si mi primogénito nace siendo Alfa, lo criaremos para que herede el negocio familiar cuando ya esté preparado y le enseñaremos a respetar a los Omegas.-John ya había terminado de limpiar el cuerpo de Derek, ahora limpiaba el suyo.

¿Y si es Omega, como yo?- Pregunto tímido Derek.

Si es Omega, recibirá sus estudios en casa, y tú le enseñaras a comportarse como es debido y a respetar y obedecer al Alfa que lo marque, y antes de que cumpla 15 le buscaremos un buen Alfa para que lo marque.- La respuesta no le había agradado mucho, pero era mejor que nada.

Salieron del baño y se secaron, John le puso una de sus camisas a Derek y el solo se puso un pantalón de dormir, salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al comedor  para desayunar.

…

Dos semanas después Derek tenía síntomas de un posible embarazo. John programo una cita con un Doctor, que si tenía entendido era un Omega, para que él se sintiera más cómodo con la revisión. Al final el Doctor afirmo la suposición y les dio indicaciones de cómo cuidarse durante el embarazo.

Cuando regresaron, John no espero y cargo a Derek hasta que llegaron a la habitación y lo lanzo no tan fuerte a la cama, se acomodó sobre él. Y lo beso apasionadamente, mientras le retiraba toda la ropa.

Mi Omega, mi precioso Omega.- Le susurro John al oído.- Mi fértil Omega, sabes que no todos los Omegas se embarazan en su primer celo, solo los más fértiles lo hacen, tendremos muchos cachorros, me asegurare de eso.

Ambos estaban ya completamente desnudos, Derek excitado por las palabras de orgullo que su Alfa le había dicho, hicieron que su entrada se humedeciera y la lubricación empezara a salir, empapando sus glúteos. John restregó su gran erección en la entrada de Derek, haciendo que este se desesperada y sollozara de desesperación, John tomo sus caderas y con un movimiento rápido volteo a Derek, dejando su cara y pecho pegado a la cama y solo su trasero en pompa, sujeto firmemente las caderas y lo penetro de una sola estocada. Derek soltó un grito de placer, amaba el pene de su Alfa, era grande y grueso, lo llenaba tanto que sentía que se iba a partir. John lo embestía fuertemente, pero sin hacerle daño, unas embestidas más hacia la próstata de Derek y este se corrió sollozando,  John embistió unas cuantas veces más pegándose por completo al cuerpo de Derek y se corrió, sintiendo como el nudo crecía, hasta que se detuvo y lo dejo atrapado en el interior de Derek.

Beso suavemente la espalda de Derek y se acomodó para que ambos descansaran cómodamente.

….

Derek tenía 8 meses y medio de embarazo, y su vientre era enorme, sus pechos habían crecido y goteaban de vez en cuando leche.  Desde que cumplió el octavo mes, John le había prohibido salir de la habitación y solo lo dejaba levantarse de la cama para ir al baño. Había dejado a la Beta Melissa  para que lo vigilara a toda hora. Se había quejado con John, pero este lo ignoro.

Según las radiografías el cachorro era varón, John estaba de lo más contento y esperaba con ansias que fuera un Alfa, no es que le molestara que el cachorro fuera un Omega, pero sinceramente prefería que fuera un Alfa, para que heredara el negocio familiar.

El doctor les dijo que había una posibilidad que el cachorro se adelantara unas semanas, sospecha que se confirmó esa misma noche.

¡Melissaaa! Ahhh.-  Derek se retorció por el dolor que había sentido en su vientre.- El cachorro ya viene. Mh. Llama… llama a John.

Melissa no espero ni un segundo más y fue por el Alfa que estaba encerrado en el despacho de la primera planta, este estaba tan sumido en todo el papeleo que no escucho cuando su Omega había gritado.

Alfa, su Omega… ya entro en labor de parto.- Melissa había entrado al despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, el Alfa al escuchar esas palabras se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida.

Llama al Doctor ahora, dile que venga de inmediato.- John subió rápidamente para ir con su Omega.  Se encontró con la imagen de Derek sudando y quejándose. No debería estar pensando en eso, pero la imagen de su Omega listo para parir a su cachorro, le resulto excitante. Se acercó rápidamente a su Omega y lo beso suavemente.

Ya viene el Doctor, aguanta un poco.- Fiel a su palabra, 10 minutos después, entraba el Doctor junto con una enfermera que lo ayudaría.

Salga por favor, Alfa Stilinski.- La enfermera lo ayudo a levantarse y lo dirigió a la puerta, cerrando después de haberlo sacado.- Hola Derek, veamos, abre las piernas por favor.- Derek con un poco de dificultad subió la piernas y las abrió para que el Doctor viera.- Muy bien, ya estas dilatado completamente, pujaras cuando sientas la siguiente contracción, ¿De acuerdo?

Si…- Dijo con un quejido Derek.

Una hora después de un arduo trabajo, los llantos del cachorro se escucharon, eran fuertes. John entro sin importarle si podía o  no, y fue rápidamente para colocarse a la par de su compañero. La enfermera de había alejado a una esquina donde había una mesa para poder hacerle los exámenes correspondientes al cachorro, al finalizar se acercó a la pareja y lo entrego.

Felicidades, es un Alfa hermoso.- Al decir esto, los ojos de John brillaron de orgullo y recibió al cachorro.

Scott, te llamaras Scott.- Beso la cabeza de su cachorro y se movió para entregárselo a Derek, que los miraba con ojos llorosos llenos de felicidad.

Hola Scott.- Derek beso su boquita fruncida y lo acomodo en su pecho, Scott rápidamente busco su pezón y al encontrarlo lo tomo entre su boquita y succiono fuertemente.- Ahhh, al parecer estas hambriento.- John veía la escena embelesado, ver a su Omega y a su primogénito era increíble. Salió junto con el Doctor y la enfermera, dejando solo a Derek, que alimentaba al cachorro. Les agradeció y los acompaño a la salida. Se apresuró a subir nuevamente, pues no quería que Derek estuviera solo.

Cuando entro de nuevo a la habitación, encontró a Derek cantándole una canción de cuna a Scott, el cual estaba profundamente dormido. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a Derek, el cual le sonrió suavemente, John acaricio su mejilla y lo beso castamente.

Te amo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Derek.- John se acomodó, poniendo sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo de Derek y haciendo que este se recostara contra su pecho. Teniendo así a su Omega y a su cachorro entre sus brazos.

Gracias.- Dijo en un susurro Derek.

¿Por qué?- Pregunto extrañado John.

Por darme esta oportunidad de ser feliz. Por ser un buen Alfa y cuidarme.- John simplemente lo abrazo un poco más fuerte y beso la marca de unión en el cuello de Derek.

…

Derek bajaba despacio por las gradas con su vientre algo abultado de 6 meses, delante de él iban Isaac y Stiles, que eran los que se mantenían más tiempo con él.

¡Scott!- Llamo Derek cuando entro a la sala y no vio a su hijo mayor por ningún lado. Scott apareció rápidamente, atendiendo al llamado de Derek.

¿Qué pasa mamá?- Derek puso los ojos en blanco. John había ordenado a sus hijos que le llamaran Mamá, y él no había podido quejarse, pues John lo había hecho en unos de sus caprichos.

¿Dónde está tú padre?- Derek se sentó en el sofá, mientras Stiles y Isaac se iban corriendo a jugar al patio. Scott, que a pesar de que apenas tenía 15 años, era casi de la misma altura de John, también era muy guapo y fuerte - todo un Alfa- pensó Derek.

Salió con Erika y los gemelos a comprar pizza y helado.- Dijo contento Scott, que tomo uno de los reposadores  y se lo acerco a su madre, para que acomodara sus pies.

Gracias, cariño ve a cuidar a tus hermanos por favor, mira que no se lastimen.- Dijo Derek mientras tomaba el control remoto para ver un poco de televisión.

Si mamá.- Scott beso una de las mejillas de Derek y se dirigió al patio a cuidar de sus hermanos.

Quince minutos después Erika y los gemelos entraban corriendo y John detrás de ellos cargando unas cajas de pizza y con unos botes de helado.

¡Hola mami!- Erica beso rápidamente la mejilla de Derek y salió corriendo en busca de sus hermanos, sin darle oportunidad a Derek de responder.

En cambio los gemelos se subieron al sofá con él, uno a cada lado y lo abrazaron posesivamente.

Hola mami- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.- Queremos leche.- Dijo Aiden.- Derek soltó una risa suave, mientras depositaba un beso en la cabeza de cada uno. Los gemelos eran muy posesivos con él. John se acercó y beso los labios de Derek.

Hola amor, dejare las cosas en la mesa y llamare a los chicos para comer. Tu dales de comer a los cachorros y ven después.- Diciendo esto John se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes cerrar la puerta para darle un poco más de privacidad a Derek.

Así que tienen hambre.- Los gemelos asintieron.- No quieren un poco de pizza.- Ambos negaron. Derek solo sonrió.

Queremos de tu leche mami. Es más rica.- Le dijo Ethan y Aiden asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con su hermano.

De acuerdo, vengan.- Derek suspiro,  subió su camiseta y dejo al descubierto su vientre y sus pechos llenos de leche, los gemelos se acomodaron y ambos tomaron los pezones de Derek entre su boca y comenzaron a succionar fuerte.- Suave amores, sino lastimaran a mami.- Los gemelos tenían 2 años y medio, Derek había tratado de hacer que ya dejaran de tomar leche de sus pechos, pero estos se negaban y John los había apoyado, diciéndole a Derek que si los gemelos le pedían leche él les debía de dar.

Derek acaricio la cabeza de ambos gemelos, suspirando y pensando en que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido. Habían pasado 15 años desde el nacimiento de Scott, al cual le había seguido el de Erika, luego el de Isaac, después el de Stiles y luego los gemelos, y ahora estaba preñado de otra pequeña, la llamarían Allison. Scott y los gemelos eran Alfa, Erica era una Beta y Stiles e Isaac eran Omegas.

Cuando Scott cumplió los 10 años, John empezó a enseñarle del negocio familiar, Derek le enseñaba que debía ser un buen Alfa y que debía respetar a los Omegas, y ahora que Scott tenía 15 era muy inteligente, amable y educado. Scott y Erica estudiaban en un instituto privado. En cambio con Isaac y Stiles, John había pagado a un maestro para que les enseñara en casa, pues no era muy bien visto que los Omegas fueran a estudiar –habían muchas personas que aun creían que los Omegas solo servían para atender la casa y parir los descendientes del Alfa-  John no estaba de acuerdo, pero debía cuidar las apariencias, Isaac tenía 9 años y Stiles 6, Derek les enseñaba a ambos cómo comportarse como buenos Omegas y como debían de respetar al Alfa con el cual se unirían cuando tuvieran la edad adecuada, pero que debían golpear a cualquiera que se intentara sobrepasar con ellos. Y aunque John no lo mencionara, Derek sabía que John ya había conseguido dos  Alfas para unir a sus hijos, a Stiles lo uniría con el Alfa Jordán Parrish, que le llevaba 3 años de diferencia a Stiles y a Isaac con el Alfa Jackson Whittemore, que le llevaba solo un año de diferencia a Isaac. Derek estaba contento con las opciones, conocía a ambos chicos y eran buenos, ambos chicos querían a sus hijos aunque no lo dijeran. En cambio Erica era una cosa aparte, era una niña preciosa, tenía 13 años y un carácter muy especial, hacia lo que quería cuando quería, pero siempre obedecía a su mami; Ella quería un niño de su edad llamado Boyd, que también era Beta, pero a simple vista aparentaba ser Alfa.

 

Los gemelos soltaron sus pezones, ya saciados, estaban somnolientos, así que Derek bajo su camisa y se levantó, acomodando a los cachorros para que durmieran en el sofá, beso sus frentecita y fue al comedor donde ya se escuchaba ruido.

Cuando entro se encontró con la mejor escena que podía pedir, John tenía en sus piernas a Stiles, mientras intentaba partir la pizza con ayuda de Scott, y Erica mientras ellos no veían aprovechaba a comer el helado y Isaac, como siempre el mejor portado, esperaba paciente. 

A Derek se le escapo una lagrima, que limpio rápidamente para que nadie viera. Estaba tan agradecido por su gran familia, por su perfecto Alfa y sus hermosos cachorros. Por mucho tiempo, mientras vivió con sus padres, odio el ser Omega, pero ahora, estaba completamente agradecido, pues jamás hubiera conocido a John y tampoco hubiera tenido a sus cachorros.

Ahora…

Ahora amaba ser un Omega.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Si hay algún error no duden en decírmelo.  
> Comenten por favor!!


End file.
